Bet U Wish U Had Me Back
by seek-to-enchant121584
Summary: A story based loosely on the song of the same title by Halestorm. Not a songfic. Involves a reflective Casey and one night she spent with Derek. Casey/Derek oneshot


Author's note: If you've read any of my other LWD fanfiction, you might have noticed how often Halestorm songs come up in my music suggestions. It's kinda weird, how almost every song off their self-titled album has inspired a Dasey moment in my head. This is not a total songfic, but it does follow a similar storyline to the song. And just out of curiosity...is the Prince even a Cavalier, or is it something else? Please advise if it is and I'll change it pronto.

Music suggestions: 'Bet u wish u had me back' by Halestorm.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything involving LWD or the band Halestorm. I may have...sort of... _added _a cowriter onto the song. You'll see what I mean.

Bet u wish u had me back

It was an unseasonably hot summer night in June, in the backseat of a 1990 Chevy Cavalier that she lost her virginity. It hadn't exactly been planned and it was with the last person she thought she'd ever _kiss_ let alone have such an intimate encounter with. She still wasn't entirely sure how she ended up in the backseat of the Prince, on the side of a virtually unknown motorway in the dead of the night, with Derek Venturi between her legs.

Yeah. She still couldn't believe it either.

It was the almost typical guy move that conveniently occurred when it was just the two of you alone, stranded in the middle of nowhere, and have no way of contacting anyone to come and help you out. A cell phone's Bermuda Triangle. She'd have believed he'd done it on purpose if she weren't the girl stranded with him. But it was Derek, she was Casey, and they both still had a serious "barely tolerate" relationship.

Not that one would have been able to tell from the way they were all over each other that night.

They were about thirty minutes from home, having made a preemptive trip up to Queens to sort out living arrangements and last minute school preparations. They'd actually been making good time. Until twenty minutes to ten, when the car started to sputter.

He'd forgotten to fill the tank before the trip home.

It'd been a very good forethought to tell her mom that they were overnighting it in Toronto before Derek had informed her that they should try and make it home early. He had plans the next day.

He was able to ease the car over to the side of the road before it sputtered a few more meters and then died. Looking at the road before them and behind them forebodingly, it became obvious real quick neither of them were going anywhere until daylight.

The argument had escalated quickly enough, as did the physical wrestling avenue their more recent altercations had progressed to.

The thrill and excitement that had her feeling jittery and tongue-tied when she'd somehow ended up on Derek's lap, with their grappling causing all sorts of interesting friction between her legs...that had been a new one for her.

And the kissing...yeah, she definitely would have remembered doing that before.

It wasn't at all like those unrealistic romance novels her mom denied reading. There was no bed with silk sheets or a room with the perfect temperature setting. It was hot and sticky and the Prince had no air conditioning, even if they'd have had the power to run it. Clothes weren't ripped off expertly and at all the appropriate times. In fact, they barely got her panties down her legs the first go-around and his hands trembled the whole time. It wasn't rough and passionate like most would believe an interaction between Casey and Derek to be like. Derek could surprising be very gentle with her when he wanted to be.

And, perhaps most importantly, it hadn't hurt nearly as much as she'd imagined it would.

She could still feel the way his hands gripped her thighs as she lowered herself onto him the first time. She could still see his eyes scrunched shut in concentration until he was fully inside her. And then his eyes were open wide in disbelief and wonder, staring intently into hers. She could still feel his lips on her cheek as he leaned forward to capture the lone tear that had escaped down her face.

She could still feel the sweat dripping down her back and between her breasts due to their feverish pace. And her hair that clung to her face and back, Derek reaching up to push it out of her face so his lips could connect with hers. He did a lot of things with his hands that night. Things that made her feel very, very good.

Not to be outdone, she did a few things with her hands too. Things that still made her blush when she thought about them.

She sometimes wondered if that night had been as memorable to him as it had been to her. Did he remember the feel of her lips on his, the way it felt when her tongue wrapped around his as she rode him? Did he like how she threaded her fingers through his damp hair, guiding his mouth to the places she wanted it to touch? Had he liked the taste of their commingled sweat when he laid her down on her back as he kissed and licked his way down her body? Did he reminisce about the sounds she made as he pleasured her, and did he like those sounds?

Most importantly, did he even know how important it had been to her that he took her innocence just the way she'd imagined that special someone would? That he'd done it just the right way without any verbal input from her?

He'd been so careful, almost unsure, about with to do with her. As if he'd never expected, let alone gotten the chance, to be with a girl like her. Never in her life had she felt so special. No other man had ever been able to reproduce that feeling.

Of course, no other man had gotten that far since. Not even him.

When they woke up the next morning, tangled up in limbs and shed clothes, it was if it hadn't even happened. Like the night before, no words were said as clothes were passed back to their respective owners. One lingering, smoldering glance passed between them as she combed her fingers through his unruly hair in an attempt to pacify it. The act of a lover that had been at it for years instead of just one night. But then gazes were averted and hands were brought back to their proper places.

That was almost a year ago now. Life went on. A year at Queens was over and they were both back at home for summer break. One major difference: she had, at least, a decent little nest egg for her next semester's expenses.

Co-writing a hit song with an up and coming US band will do that for a girl.

So far, no one in her family knew that she'd even taken on songwriting as a little hobby on the side, much less sold one that detailed one of the most life-changing events of her life. As a result, she wasn't quite sure how he found out about it, but there was no denying the fact when he stormed into her room, confusion and anger warring on his features.

"You wrote and publicly released a song about..._us_?" Derek demanded, in the end unable to speak the words and waved his hand back and forth between them.

"How do you even know...?" Casey began in a perplexed tone but stopped at the hard look on his face. He was rarely ever this serious-looking in her presence. Instead, she rolled her desk chair over to her bedside table and pulled a notebook from the bottom drawer. Flipping through a few pages, she rolled back over to him and offered the notebook to Derek.

"Yes. Yes, I did." Casey stated simply, her chin raised defiantly.

"How could you?" Derek asked, betrayal lacing his words.

"Well, it's not as if I thought you'd ever listen to a female lead rock band, from the US, for starters." Casey began argumentatively. "Secondly, it's not like I put any names or other identifying markers in there. It could be about anyone. And thirdly, I...is none of your business." Casey finished, her eyes narrowing on him before turning her back to him.

"What Casey?" Derek demanded, swiveling her around to face him. "What is the third reason?"

"I needed closure, Derek." Casey hissed impatiently, shrugging his hands off her shoulders and standing up. "Since you up and brushed me off like another one of your girls, I didn't know what to think or feel. We just went on like nothing happened. I put all of me into that night, Derek, and you didn't give it all back. So I tried to fill that void by writing a song. It isn't my fault that it's an awesome song and it was bought up by a band with a rising star."

"I brushed _you_ off?" Derek bit out incredulously, throwing his hands up. "That's rich. You didn't say or do anything to contradict as such that morning. I _assumed_ that that was what you wanted. After all, why would a upstanding girl such as our precious Casey want the world to know that she'd slept with her stepbrother? So who was I to deny Princess Casey something she wants? Even if that includes sweeping our little 'indiscretion' under the rug?" Derek asked angrily, stepping up closer to her and throwing the notebook on her bed. Speaking softly, he reached up and playfully tugged at a loose curl that hung over her shoulder, a complete emotional 180. "That was you and me, Case. At our best. That was us, how we _sh__ould_ be."

Not waiting for her to pick her jaw up from the floor in speechlessness, Derek backed away and turned towards the door.

"Oh, and Casey?" Derek queried as an afterthought from the doorway.

She looked up curiously at the trace of vulnerability hidden underneath the snide tone.

"You were the _first_ I ever had. Do note the distinction."

ooouooooooo*ooooooonooo*oooocoooooo

So...? (Shy, drawn out tone) What'd you think? This was another of my Dasey stories that I was afraid to post, due to the suggestive themes. I actually wrote it around the same time that I wrote "Perchance to dream", my newest LWD oneshot, just over a year ago. I hope it was a good read.


End file.
